LOUD
by Vezulow
Summary: What happens when you take a hyped up teenager and trap him on a bus. When they all get tired of hearing how much he loves the tour, and the songs, they can't help but to get "LOUD" with him. Moments pass, and time moves, but they will all get their chance to be "LOUD". Roscky, Riss, Rosslington, Rosel. RATED M. 4 - Shot
1. Roscky

**Yep, another story drop. I told you guys, that I was going to release 'em' Once i get em wrote, I kinda can't help myself, even thought it's been like three weeks since this was done, even longer for This Can't Be Happenings. I can't tell you guys what to expect from that one, but i can for this one. hehe. Sex, and and lot of it. haha. This is pretty much what is considered my freak story for R5. Once you read it, you'll understand why. **

**If you haven't check out CAOSA Archive, go ahead and do so. I promise you won't regret it, and you'll love the design and the stories. Did I mention that 20+ of them are by my. That's right, I have stories there as well. I also Co-Own the archive. You can check it out here.**

**You should also go follow me on twitter, I am going to start getting on daily, and updating you all about new contest and things about releases of new stories and stuff like that. So, if you're not following me there, do it. My twitter name is R5writer.**

**I also will be making an account for my writing. I haven't registered just yet, but when I do I will let you all know.**

**Oh, and the last thing is, I am hosting an artwork contest for this story and the next one to come out, LOUD. I am looking for something that is new and different, and that I will love. If you feel you have what it takes, leave the link as a PM on my fanfiction account, or tag me in it on twitter. I want to see what you guys have.**

**The grand prize winner will win the following:**

**1. Their artwork on the story, with an exclusive invitation to do their work on any other story that needs artwork;**

**2. Their 1 (one) idea for a story plot line featured in that story;**

**3. A private one shot featuring any R5/Austin & Ally (A&A, AAA) pairing they want.**

**4. If winner has written material on Fanfiction that involves (Teen Wolf, Austin & Ally, R5, or Big Time Rush) they will receive a shoutout in Revealed and several of my other stories.**

**So, let's see who has the guts and the skill to submit their artwork.**

**Don't forget to review, and leave your comments. I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**Before reading this story, you all need to understand that this story is RATED M. It contains strong adult themes between two males, that some may find disturbing and/or disgusting. I will not be held responsible, and I will not tolerate any review that is judgmental towards me. If your review has nothing to do with the developement of the story or telling me how you enjoyed it/how to make it better, i do not want it. **

**Let me break that down for you. These are reviws that I will not tolerate. **

**1. Telling me how nasty I am, asking how could I write this. If I am nasty for writing, you're just as nasty for reading. **

**2. Constantly telling me what you want. Yes, i would like to know what you want, but you can't keep asking for it. Once you tell me once I have it in consideration. Please wait and see if it goes your way. I am writing for more than one person, and I can't write a story to please just you. If you want that, you need to make a donation to CAOSA Archive. **

**3. Anything that contains language that is not telling me how you enjoyed the story. I am not afraid to report your review. I am tired of getting "hate" mail. If you didn't enjoy it, don't leave a review. I do not want to hear about how nasty I am. **

**Thank You, and I hope you enjoy the story.**

** Without anymore talking, etc. I give you -**

* * *

**LOUD - 1 **

* * *

Today was the day. Ross couldn't help but smile at the fact that their west coast tour started today. He couldn't help but show his excitement. Everywhere he went, he would jump up and down. Even on the tour bus, he would jump around. His brothers would have to hold his body down. He would jump from his seat and run from one end of the bus to the other screaming. It wasn't that they weren't excited, but the fact that they didn't have or show as much energy as Ross. They were over the moon; they just knew how to manage it better. They knew how to contain their excitement and when enough was enough.

Rocky held Ross by his shoulders down on the chair. It had ultimately resulted to them forcing the boy down. They didn't know what they were going to do with him. Rocky turned his head and smiled when he saw that his sister was handing a roll of duct tape. And not just any duct tape, the gorilla tape that stuck anything to something. Rocky couldn't help but smile at the tape. He immediately let his hands grips the material before pulling a bit from the roll. He sat Ross in the chair, and he wasted no time in wrapping the tight material around Ross's built body.

Rocky let the tape stick around Ross's chest and wrapped it around each side of the chair. There was no way he was getting out of it. Ross needed to be contained, and Rocky was going to be the one to do it. He let his lips turn into a small smile before he made his way back to what he was doing. He wasn't going to be stuck babysitting Ross. He had things to do, just as everyone else. Rocky made his way to the main living area and noticed that everyone was gone. He looked around the bus, and for the first time he realized that the bus had stopped.

He had just saw Rydel, though. He ran back to the lounge where Ross was and frowned. The only thing there was Ross on the floor tapped to a chair. He wanted to find his family. He didn't want to be stuck with Ross. This had to be some cruel joke they were playing. They all knew Rocky had the shortest temper of them all, yet they leave him with Ross. Rocky just wanted to punch something. He was annoyed and furious at the fact that he had been left behind. No one even bothered to tell him where they were or where they went.

Rocky let his legs carry him back into the main living area, and he slumped on the couch. There was no point in crying or moping about it. He had been left, and he knew it would be hours before they returned. Rocky let his feet slide up to the center of the coffee table, and he smiled. He had never been able to do that with his parents around. He picked up the remote and wasted no time in flipping to a suitable show. He pulled his phone from his pocket and powered it off before throwing it across the couch and injecting his eyes into the television show.

Ross struggled to escape the tape. He had finally met his match. He could break free of Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff, but he couldn't get away from tape. Ross just sighed. There was no use in trying when he knew he was going to fail. He needed to get out of the tape, but he didn't know how. He didn't have access to anything sharp to cut around the tape. He couldn't even stand the chair back up. He had fallen due to his hopping around. He wanted Rocky to release from this trap, and he wanted it down now.

He had no choice but to start screaming. If that was the only thing that get someone's attention, he wouldn't hesitate to do it. He wanted out. He wanted to rip and run the roads screaming that he was on tour. Telling the words that R5, a basement band was on a tour. And not just some basic tour, and entire west coast tour with over seventy shows. He needed to tell the world, even though they already knew. He needed to tell them again. He needed to let them know how he felt about it. He wanted out of the duct tape, and he wanted to be free.

Rocky groaned when he heard Ross screaming. He was right in the middle of an episode of family guy, and he couldn't hear it. His rage only grew higher. He needed to get off the tour bus. He needed to walk away, but he knew he couldn't. There had to be at least one person on the bus at all times. Normally, they would leave the bus driver, but this time it was him. It was him that was stuck on the bus with the screaming Ross Lynch. He needed off. He stood from the couch and made his way to the lounge.

He entered the room, and he glared evilly at Ross. He wanted him to shut up. He wanted him to just close his lips, not let any words come from them. Silence. Zip. Nada. Nothing. He wanted Ross to lay quietly against the floor with duct tape covering his chest; that was just too much to ask. He leaned down closer to Ross's face before speaking. He spoke with only a whisper. He never spoke in a whisper unless he was trying to hide something or he was serious, and now most defiantly wasn't a time to be hiding something.

Rocky lowered his lips to Ross's face and spoke.

"Can you shut up?"

Ross looked towards his older brother with confusion. He stared at the brown haired boy and just twisted his eyes. He wasn't going to be quiet until he was released. He shook his head in a direct no before screaming more.

Rocky stared at his younger brother with anger flowing through his body. He looked at the roll of tape on the floor. He picked it up and pulled a piece to cover Ross's mouth three times over. He cut the tape and came closer to Ross. The closer Rocky came the more Ross backed up. He didn't want his mouth duct taped shut. He needed his mouth. It was what kept him happy and calm. He pushed Rocky's chest back with a pant in his voice.

"Rocky, you put anything else in my mouth, but please don't tape it shut."

Rocky looked down at the teenager. He wasn't thinking clearly because what he gathered from that sentence was that he could shove his cock down Ross's throat. He looked at the innocence of Ross's face, and he could feel his erection growing. He could feel the cock between his legs pump with blood. He tried to step away, but the force was too much. He leaned down and pressed his aching cock against Ross's clothed entrance and moaned softly. He could feel Ross's erection growing, and he knew that what he was going was going to pleasure them both.

Rocky came a little closer to Ross's ear before nipping at the lobe. He licked around the shell before taking the inner lode into his ear. He slipped his tongue into the tissue and moaned when he felt Ross thrust his hips up, both of their crotches meeting. Rocky let the ear slip from his ear before moaning out three words.

"We ….. Sex…. Loud."

Ross couldn't help but smile at the way Rocky moaned the words from his mouth. That was more arousing to him than anything. He needed to feel the length inside him. He had seen what his brother was packing, and he wanted it for forever. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted the eight inch, beer can thick cock inside his hole. He wanted to feel the cock sliding in and out, the cum trickling down his thigh, and the warmth his brother brought him. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh before letting Rocky take over.

Rocky let his lips nip at Ross's. He let his tongue slide across the pink muscle before letting it dive in between them. He could feel the warmth and the build of Ross's mouth. It was beautiful and perfect. He let his tongue slide around with Ross's and he could feel his erection throbbing. He continued to attack Ross's lips while he let a free hand trail to the hem of Ross's shirt. He gripped the yellow Hollister material and quickly pulled it up, exposing the sun kissed skin he loved. He stopped kissing Ross, but smiled when he saw the yellow shirt laying on the floor.

Rocky let his hands slide over the built chest before tweaking the nipples. He rubbed the nubs with his finger before lightly twisting them in his hands. He could feel Ross's body jerk and hear the moans that were calling from his younger brother's mouth. He kissed Ross's neck, letting his teeth sink into the skin. He pulled back and lapped at the bite before making his way down. He took each nub into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the tip. He suck hard on them and let his teeth graze them. He pulled farther down, and he knew it was time to get to business.

Ross moaned as he felt Rocky release his aching six inch cock. He needed this. He needed to feel warmth wrapped around his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Rocky's tongue on the tip.

"Uhhhh, Rocky."

Rocky smiled before gliding his tongue from base to tip. He traced the vein, and could feel the blood rushing to Ross's cock. He licked his way back up before letting his tongue dip into the piss slit. He could taste the remnants of piss, but overall loved the mixture of pre cum and piss. He let it burst across his taste buds and moaned when he felt his erection rub Ross's backside.

In a matter of minutes, Rocky downed the cock. He took the entire length into his mouth, and could feel Ross's body jerk. He swiveled his tongue across each and every inch of the knob before pulling off. He loved seeing his brother like this. He licked the tip once again before sliding down and taking the balls into his mouth. He could smell the sweat and musk, and he loved every minute of it. It was only turning him on more. He pulled off the balls and downed the cock once more. He let two fingers slide into Ross's mouth, and he could feel the skillful tongue slide around his fingers.

He pulled the digits from Ross's mouth and let them trail to the pink and pert opening. He pressed lightly and let his index finger slide into the warm heat. He pulled it out before sliding it back in with the second finger. He thrust the hole with his finger scissoring, allowing Ross to get prepared for is cock. Rocky leaned down into Ross's face and could hear the moans that were leaving his mouth.

"Fuck me Rocky, fuck me with your big dick."

Rocky let his cloth covered cock slide across his hole. He pulled back quickly before letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor. He was left standing there in all his glory. He gripped his pipe and gave it a long stroke before spitting into his hand. He lathered his cock up before pressing against Ross's hole. He could feel Ross's body tighten around his cock, and he knew his brother was in pain. He looked at his face and stopped all actions.

"You can always suck me off."

"God no, don't stop," Ross replied with an erotic moan. He pushed his entire length inside of his brother. He felt the head pop inside, and couldn't help but want to force his cock in deeper and deeper. He stopped as he felt his balls at the hilt of Ross's ass. He leaned down and placed a kiss to Ross's lips before pulling out and forcing his way back in. He let the entire length force its way back into the heat. He could feel the tightness squeezing his cock, and it was a wonderful feeling.

"Harder, Rocky, harder," screamed a moaning Ross.

Rocky pulled from the hole before thrusting back in hard. He could feel and hear his balls slapping against Ross's ass. He needed it. He gripped Ross's hips before slamming into the hole hard. He fucked the hole as if his life depended on it. He loved every minute of it. He closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm approach. He pulled out and thrust back in letting go of the pent up cum. He filled Ross to the brim before pulling the softening cock from the hole. He leaned down and kissed Ross's lips before sliding to the hard cock.

Rocky let his hand wrap around the six inch rod and wasted no time in moving it up and down. He could feel the orgasm coming. He lowered his face near the cock and moaned as he felt the first shot hit him at the top of his head. He gripped the cock harder and milked the rod for everything it was worth. He felt the load empty before letting his hand slip away.

Both boys were spent. They were so caught up in their sexual experience that they didn't notice the blonde haired, Riker walk through the door. They were so into themselves that they didn't see the smile on his face. They didn't see the twitch in his pants when saw Rocky's cock and Ross's battered hole. Everything that was going on, Riker saw and loved. He moaned to himself, and he knew that he would be staying with Ross the next stop. He didn't care what he had to do, or how he had to do it. Ross was going to be his.


	2. Riss

_I would like to thank XFeelXTheXLoveX, SBrules12, Rosslinton4evs, R5er4Life0414, R5family4ever, Savannah le, mayraag14, Peaceloa, 2009, paintinginthecosmos, southparklover12, traitc for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites. I truly love to hear your feedback, and that's the only way I know that you are happy._ ****

I would like to apoligiz ahead of time if this chapter/update sucks. It took me two days to write it, and I know that it isn't my best. It's also kind of short, so I understand if you didn't like this one. If most of you don't know, I've started school, and that'll play a key role in my update schedule. I'm trying to keep all my stories updated, and yes, they are all still active. I am going to try and finish up some, that way I'll have more space for some of my older stories. What that means is that in the near future, the following stories will be completed.

Fatal Mistakes  
I Think I Love You  
Miami Happenings  
LOUD

With that said, I will mainly focus on updating those stories, while releasing an update for other stories whenever I can. No, this does not mean that they are done. They are simply on hold while I finish the others that were planned to end early. I want to keep them and write for them all but I can't. With all my work, that just won't happen. It's either that or I leave for a year, and that's something that I don't want to do.

I want to stay here and keep writting, and I know you all want me to stay and keep writing. And again with that said the following story are on a short hiatus.

Revealed  
Coming Out  
Picture This  
This Can't Be Happening

These are my longer stories, which means that it will take me longer to write and keep them updated. I feel that I should finish the short ones before I finish the longer ones. Also, just because school has started does not mean that I will not update. I will try my best to update during the week, but if I don't, you can be looking for the update on the weekend. I can promise that there will be at lease one or two updates each weekend. 

**Oh, and the last thing is, I am hosting an artwork contest for this story and the next one to come out, LOUD. I am looking for something that is new and different, and that I will love. If you feel you have what it takes, leave the link as a PM on my fanfiction account, or tag me in it on twitter. I want to see what you guys have.**

**The grand prize winner will win the following:**

**1. Their artwork on the story, with an exclusive invitation to do their work on any other story that needs artwork;**

**2. Their 1 (one) idea for a story plot line featured in that story;**

**3. A private one shot featuring any R5/Austin & Ally (A&A, AAA) pairing they want.**

**4. If winner has written material on Fanfiction that involves (Teen Wolf, Austin & Ally, R5, or Big Time Rush) they will receive a shoutout in Revealed and several of my other stories.**

**So, let's see who has the guts and the skill to submit their artwork.**

**Don't forget to review, and leave your comments. I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**Before reading this story, you all need to understand that this story is RATED M. It contains strong adult themes between two males, that some may find disturbing and/or disgusting. I will not be held responsible, and I will not tolerate any review that is judgmental towards me. If your review has nothing to do with the developement of the story or telling me how you enjoyed it/how to make it better, i do not want it. **

**Let me break that down for you. These are reviws that I will not tolerate. **

**1. Telling me how nasty I am, asking how could I write this. If I am nasty for writing, you're just as nasty for reading. **

**2. Constantly telling me what you want. Yes, i would like to know what you want, but you can't keep asking for it. Once you tell me once I have it in consideration. Please wait and see if it goes your way. I am writing for more than one person, and I can't write a story to please just you. If you want that, you need to make a donation to CAOSA Archive. **

**3. Anything that contains language that is not telling me how you enjoyed the story. I am not afraid to report your review. I am tired of getting "hate" mail. If you didn't enjoy it, don't leave a review. I do not want to hear about how nasty I am. **

**Thank You, and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Without anymore talking, etc. I give you -**

* * *

**LOUD - 2**

* * *

Riker knew that he should feel terrible for watching his brother have sex, and he should feel worse than that for thinking about having sex with his brother, but he couldn't help it. Things in his were just clicking for him. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he was going to get it. The only thing about that is when he was going to get it. He wanted to jump atop Ross right then and there, but he knew that his younger brother was spent, and that it wouldn't be much fun.

Riker knew that he had to wait and pace himself, but he didn't know how long he could wait. He needed a release, and he needed it fast. Riker stepped away from the lounge, and he made his way to the room of bunks. Traveling on a tour bus with your family has its pros and cons. The sharing of the room was more of a con. No one had the freedom of wanking off at night, and it was hard for them to go weeks without it.

Jerking off was one of his needs, but his only problem was that he couldn't get his needs. He had to wait. Riker was willing to wait because he knew that having his cock buried deep within Ross would be ten times better, but it was challenging. It was so hard for him not to wrap his hand around his cock and let it slide and glide up and down. He needed a release, but he would have to wait.

Riker sighed as he grabbed his phone. He looked at the time and decided that he needed a nap. He knew that they were on for a long road trip to their next show. He needed sex and release, but he needed sleep more, and at this point he needed it more than he needed a jerk off session. Riker closed his eyes and let his body fall and slump into his bed. Within seconds he was asleep, light snoring coming from his nose.

Ross walked from the longue. He knew what he had just submitted to was wrong, but he couldn't help but want more. He needed more. He needed to feel his lips wrapped around a cock and then feel it slide in and out of his hole. It was something that just excited him. He knew that he shouldn't be committing incest, but he couldn't help it. Yes, Ross knew there was a problem with incest, but the thing that made it worse was the fact that he wanted more from more of his brothers. And he knew just where he was headed to next.

Ross walked down the hall to the bunk room. He loved his brothers to death, including Ratliff, but he needed space. Things were just tight, and he needed space. He needed the room to move his body if he needed. Ross walked into the room, and the only thing he could hear was the light snoring. Ross's face turned to confusion when he realized that it wasn't just Rocky and he.

Ross walked to the noise, and he couldn't help but feel guilt, embarrassment, and much more grow in his body. He didn't know if Riker had saw Rocky and he, but he couldn't count on it. Riker was good at sneaking into places and seeing what was meant to be hidden.

Ross's face quickly turned to that of an erotic state when he heard what Riker moaned out. Ross was somewhat of a freak, but he wasn't crazy. He knew that he heard Riker moan his name. Ross stopped all his movement. He had to make sure. He closed his eyes and let Riker speak.

"aww.. awww ... ahhhhh, Yeah Ross suck my dick," Riker moaned out.

Ross stood still. It was true, Riker was moaning his name. Ross couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, and it was something that was meant to be more than just a smile. He had heard his older brother moan his name, and the only thing it did was make his pants tighten and bring rise to his soft cock. Ross let his fingers fall to his growing erection, coming closer and closer to Riker as he let moan after moan out.

He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to pass up the chance. Ross let his body move as he climbed into Riker's bed. He knew that his brother was a light sleeper so he tried his best to not move. He got into the bed, and he got himself situated before he began to lean over Riker's slumbering body. Ross let his lips lick the outline of Riker's ear before whispering into his ear.

"What do you want me to do, Rike?"

Riker moaned softy, and he forced his hips upward. He was still inside his jeans, but his throbbing erection was obvious through the tight material. Riker was having a wet dream about Ross, and it only caused more and more pleasure for Ross. Ross let his hand slip to Riker's hard cock. He had seen it plenty of times, but he had never seen it hard or tasted it. Ross let his hand move over the cloth covered cock, and it only got him more and more moans from Riker.

"R... ro... ross, don't stop."

Ross let one of his hands move a little faster against the hard bulge while he let the other move to the zipper. He let his fingers slide the metal down, and he couldn't help but marvel at the boxer briefs his brother wore. Ross could see the wet precum stains, and they were driving him insane. He had to taste them. He had to have them sliding down his throat into his body.

Ross let go of the cock before letting a hand slide it through the opening in Riker's underwear. For the first time Ross was truly amazed. The way that his brother's cock felt to him simply explosive. Ross could see the precum sliding from the tip, and the glow against it only made him want it more.

Ross let his fingers slide away from the cock, as he lowered his tongue to the tip. He let it swivel around the head before taking it deep into his mouth. Ross wasted no time in letting his head move up and down the cock. It came naturally to him. He could feel the tip touching the back of his throat, but he continued to take more and more of it into his mouth. He wasn't stopping until he got that white elixir.

Ross let his tongue slide over the cock as he pulled off of it with an audible pop. He kissed the head before pulling away. He stared at the hard, leaking cock and there was only one thing that he wanted. He wanted to feel the entire eight inches sliding in and out of his hole. He didn't care who walked in on him, and he didn't care what they saw or heard. He wanted his older brother's dick, and that's what he was going to get.

Riker sighed as he felt Ross's body rest against his. He could feel his eyes opening, but he didn't want Ross to know. He loved the pleasure that was shooting through his body, and he was scared that if he opened his eyes it would stop; so he just laid there and let his younger brother continue.

Ross let his lower body grind against Riker's hard cock. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't too far away. The only thing that stopped him was the tight material of his underwear. Ross let his fingers slip into the waistband, and he quickly pulled them down, letting his hard seven inch cock flop around. Ross once again let his hips slide against Riker's cock as he made adjustments.

He could feel the head touching his warm hole, and it was driving him insane. He needed more, and he needed it now. Ross pushed down onto Riker's cock, and the only thing he could do was moan out loudly. Even though Rocky had just stretched him, he was still tight. Ross closed his eyes as he dealt with the stretching, but it quickly turned to a loud moan of pleasure when Riker's head found his prostate.

Ross closed his eyes, and he let his head fall to Riker's face. He wrapped his arms around him and let his body move up and down on the hard eight inches. He could feel himself getting hotter and hornier each time Riker's cock plowed into him. The only thing he was focused on was pleasuring himself. Ross stood up letting the cock slide from his hole before slamming back down hard, bringing rise to Riker's voice.

"Oh my god, Ross, ride me ... rii...dd... ridee me," Riker moaned out.

Ross couldn't help but smile. He knew his brother was awake, and that only brought more and more pleasure to his body. Ross continued to rise and fall on Riker's cock oblivious to the brown haired figure that walked through the door of their tour bus.

Ratliff walked into the tour bus, and the only thing that he could hear was moaning. He knew what was going on, but he was scared at what he might find. Ratliff wasn't new to the whole 'sex' or 'jerking' thing, and he wasn't embarrassed. He had been walked in on several times by the guys. They all did it when they needed it. Ratliff wasn't one to judge.

Ratliff took a seat in the living room and laid back for a few minutes. He couldn't help but to think about what was going on inside the room. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, but he couldn't help it. Ratliff let his eyes close, and within seconds he knew just what was going on.

"Oh god Riker, I'm going to bust," Ross moaned.

Ratliff's eyes shot open, and he couldn't help but let a coy smile roll across his lips. He never knew that Ross was into that kind of thing. Sure, he thought and knew it was wrong, but the way his mind moved he didn't care. He wanted Ross, and he didn't care how he got him.


	3. Rosslington

**LOUD-3**

* * *

Ratliff tried his best to stay seated in the chair inside the living room, but the horniess he felt was quickly coming through. He wanted Ross, but he knew now wouldn't be a good time. Ratliff knew that Rocky was on the bus, and he didn't need anyone looking at him as if he were crazy. Ratliff stood from the chair, and he let his legs carry his body around the corner, into the room where they all slept. He could feel his cock jump with excitement at the sight of Ross pulling off of Riker's cock. Ratliff couldn't help but let out a moan. He had never seen anything that looked that good. He wanted Ross, but he didn't know when or where he would get him. He wouldn't be able to do it on the bus or anywhere close to everyone else. He just let out a sigh as he made his way back to the living room. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he did know that Ross was going to be his.

Just as Ratliff was about to take a seat in the chair, he heard the door to the tour bus open. He knew it had to be Rydel, Ryland, and the rest of the band and family. Ratliff loved them all as brothers and sisters, but at the moment, he was repeating the same word over and over in his head. He let his brown eyes fall to the hard tool inside his pants, and he couldn't mutter anything but "fuck". It wasn't that he was afraid to walk around with a boner; it was just the fact of all the questions that would be asked. He also knew that Ryland wouldn't pay it any attention. All the men of R5 had seen each other naked, and they all thought nothing of it. Being men, they knew that you get boners at random times. It was Rydel, Stormie, and Mark that he worried about. No doubt, they would ask a thousand questions about why and how he got a boner, and he really didn't feel like explaining that he watched/heard Ross and Riker having sex.

He closed his eyes as he quickly took a seat in the chair. He tried his best to will away his erection, but the sounds that he heard constantly kept playing in his head. He knew it was wrong for him to think of his brother in a sexual way, but he couldn't help it. He needed and wanted Ross, and he was the only one that was going to get rid of the growing erection in Ratliff's pants. When Ratliff realized that his cock wasn't going to go soft, he let his leg kick up his thigh. He had to try something to hide it. He was not about to explain that he got hard from watching them fuck. He knew how that looked, and he wasn't ready to tell the world that he and Kelly had broken up before he left or that he was gay. He wanted them all to think that he had a pretty girlfriend and that things were going all fine and dandy.

Ratliff turned his head towards the door, and he could only see one curious Ryland. He didn't know what he was curious about until he let his nose open, and he smelled the sex in the air. Ratliff could smell the sex and cum, so he knew that Ryland could. He just hoped that Ryland didn't know what sex smelled like, but he knew that Ryland was a teenager and that he was moving through puberty, so the chances of him not knowing the smell was slim to none, but that wasn't going to stop Ratliff from denying everything. Ryland let his legs carry him towards the living room, and he smiled when he saw Ratliff. He stepped a little closer to him, and he let his butt connect with the soft leather of one of the couches. Ryland needed a break, and this was going to be the only time he got one.

Ryland sighed when he felt the air touch his sweaty brow. He had been in the hot California sun, and he needed the air. That's why he came back to the tour bus. No one was listening to him, and he was scared he was going to die from heat exhaustion. Ryland let his head turn towards Ratliff, and he couldn't help but let the smile roll across his lips. He thought that Ratliff was the only one on the bus, so he automatically assumed the smell was coming from Ratliff. Ryland wasn't new to the whole sex or jerk off idea, and he knew what his brothers did when no one was around. He let his eyes roam across Ratliff's body, and he noticed Ratliff's leg. He smiled before letting out the question that was on his mind.

"Ratliff, he started, why does it smell like sex in here?"

Ratliff felt his face freeze. He knew hoping Ryland didn't know the smell was pretty much useless, but now he was feeling embarrassment wash across his face. He knew that he didn't have anything to do with the smell, but he also knew who contributed to the smell. Just the thought of Ross and he brought rise to his cock, and he could feel it throbbing beneath the confines of his jeans. He kept it hid, because, he didn't want Ryland knowing he had a boner, but he had to talk. He had to defer himself from the smell, and he had to defend himself. He looked Ryland right into his eyes, and he let the words travel from his mouth to Ryland's ear. He had nothing to do with the smell, and he wanted to make sure Ryland heard him.

"Ryland, I have nothing to do with this smell," Ratliff stated.

Ryland was about to question Ratliff about where the smell came from, but just as he was about to open his mouth, he saw three of his brothers walk into the living room. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew the smell was coming from one of them, and he wanted to know who. He knew the smell of sex, and he knew that at least one of them had had sex, and he wanted to know who. He let his eyes roam around the room before he let his eyes roam over everyone in the room. He took into notice how Ross was so smiley and the way Rocky and Riker looked towards Ross. He knew something wasn't right, and he wanted to know what was going on. He was about to let the question repeat, when the rest of the band and the family decided that they wanted to come back. They all heard the door close, and within minutes they were off to their hotel. Ryland still wanted to know, but he knew asking now would be risky.

* * *

Ratliff sighed as he felt his back connect with the soft fabric of the wool sheets that covered his bed. This was ten times better than the hard wood he slept on during the day. He wanted to stay here forever, but he knew he couldn't. He knew they were only going to be in the hotel for one day, and after that, they would be on the road to their next show. He hated not being able to get comfortable for more than one night, but he couldn't complain when Ross walked through the door. Ratliff had no problems with Ross - Other than the fact about what happened earlier in the day. Ratliff still wanted Ross, and tonight was going to be the night that he got him. Ratliff could feel his cock growing, and within seconds, he was at his full mast.

Ross was pooped. He didn't feel like doing anything else. All the energy he had at the beginning of the day was gone. After a two hour show, two hour meet and greet, and another three hour rehearsal, all of his energy was gone. The only thing he wanted to do was jump in the shower and let his head connect with a pillow. He could care less about what happened after that. Ross walked into the room, not even caring who he was sharing with. He slumped his suitcase to the floor, and before he was walking to the bathroom, he pulled a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt from his bag.

Ross walked into the bathroom, and he turned the water on. He didn't care that he left the door wide open. As the water was reaching the correct temperature, he let his hands pull to the hem of his shirt, and he slowly raised it off of his body. He was tired, and he didn't quite care about what was going to happen later. He let his hands fall to the button that held his pants to his waist, and he let it snap open. He pulled the zipper down, and standing there in the bathroom was a boxer clad Ross Lynch.

Ratliff watched from the bed as Ross gave him a strip tease. He didn't know if Ross meant for him to see it, but he was loving each and every minute of it. He loved the way Ross showed off his hard stomach and the way his bulge was cupped by the boxer briefs. He loved seeing the brown happy trail that led into Ross's underwear, and that golden blonde hair was nothing but a nice touch. Ratliff could feel his cock throbbing, and it was begging for release. He wanted to jump right then, but he had to let Ross get naked first.

Ross let his fingers slip into the material of his underwear, and he let them fall to the floor. Everything on his body was out for the open to see, and he was too tired to notice it. Although Ross didn't care, Ratliff couldn't take his eyes off of a naked Ross Lynch. He wanted to jump atop of him and ram his cock deep into his mouth or ass. He wanted to shove the entire length of Ross into his mouth, and he wanted to feel the contents run down his throat. Ratliff couldn't take it anymore. He had to make something happened, and tonight was going to be the night. He stood from the bed, and he let his fingers dip into each and every place where clothing was wrapped around his body, and he dragged it off. He wanted to be naked, and that's just what he was.

Ratliff smiled when he felt his erection hand freely. It was throbbing, and he wanted to feel the warmth of the inside of Ross. He let his body stagger for a minute before he let his legs carry him into the bathroom. Today was his day, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. When he walked into the bathroom, he let his finger tap the wooden door softly. He didn't want anyone to just walk in, even though the room door was locked. Ratliff smiled when he walked past Ross's underwear. He picked up the material, and he let the smell settle on his nose. The only thing he could feel was his cock throbbing. He let the boxer briefs fall to the floor before he lightly pulled back the shower curtain.

The sight he saw in front of him was just spectacular. There in front of him was a wet Ross Lynch jerking off. Ratliff couldn't do anything but smile as he let his body move closer and closer to him. He wanted Ross, and now he knew that Ross was horny. He stepped into the spray of the shower, and he couldn't help but pull Ross closer to him. When he felt their erections touching, he let out a moan before leaning forward and placing a hard kiss to Ross's lips. Ratliff let his tongue roll against Ross's bottom lip, and within seconds he felt his hands slide down to the milky cheeks of Ross Lynch.

Ratliff pulled back when he felt Ross moan. He looked down at the younger boy, and he couldn't help but smile. He loved Ross, and he wanted to feel himself buried deep inside of him. He turned Ross's body around, and he let his arms wrap around Ross's waist. He could feel his cock sliding in and out, and it was painful to stop. He needed to make sure Ross was into this. Sure, he wanted a good fuck, but he wasn't about to rape his brother. Ratliff let his lips connect to the back of Ross's neck, and he licked and bit down softly, the only thing leaving Ross's mouth was a loud and heavy sigh.

Ratliff let his hand move from Ross's waist to the hard cock that was standing erect. He let his hand grip the hard flesh, and he gave it a hard tug. He loved the way Ross's body jerked back on his cock, and the way it made him feel was insane. When Ross pushed back, Ratliff let his cock slide into the tight heat in front of him.

Ross was in pain when the cock first slid into him. Yes, he had been fucked several times before, but his hole continued to retract in size and girth, and so far Ratliff was the biggest he had taken. Ross knew that having such a huge cock in his ass would hurt, but he also knew that in just a minute that pain would turn to pleasure. Ross closed his eyes and willed the pain way, and in seconds, he was moaning, letting everything fly from his mouth.

"Fuck me, Ratliff, br...eee...ddd... me," he moaned.

Ratliff couldn't help but smile. That's just want he wanted. He wanted Ross to beg him for such a good fuck. Ratliff closed his eyes, and he let his hips move back and forth as he got used to the tightness of Ross's hole. When Ratliff felt it was a good time, he pulled back, leaving only the tip inside before forcing his hardness back into Ross, causing him to let out a long cry.

"F...u...ckkk me, rii... ghhhht ther...eeee," Ross moaned.

When Ratliff heard that he knew that he had found Ross's prostate. He knew that things were drawing to an end. He let his fingers wrap around Ross's cock, and he moved it up and down quickly. He wanted to feel Ross's cum, and the faster he moved his hand, the faster he would get that cum. He knew Ross was close, and when he rubbed his finger over the head, he could feel Ross's cock convulse, as his sperm left his body.

Ratliff continued to move his hips, as he let his cock move in and out of Ross's hole, but when he felt Ross's walls clech, he could tell that he was going to burst. Ratliff closed his eyes, and he pushed as deep as he could and let his sperm release from his body. This was just what he needed. This was everything he wanted, and he had finally got it.

* * *

Ratliff smiled as he felt Ross's head rest on his chest. He loved Ross, but he wasn't looking for a relationship. He loved Ross and all, but he didn't need a relationship. Ratliff just sighed as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to hurt Ross, but he couldn't be in a relationship with him. Things had just gotten LOUD and Ratliff didn't know how to get them quiet again.


	4. Rosel

**Wow! I am pleased to say that I have finished yet another one. Most people thought this was a book of 4 one shots, but I totally got them hooked when they realized that everything was connected. I got them, and I want to thank them all for reading and reviewing. I actually what to thank everyone for reading whether, i got you or not. I truly enjoyed writing this. **

**I want to apologize for such a long wait. I meant to have it published up last week, but I had to re-edit it, and I got busy with my school and whatnot, but who cares. It's here now, and it's the one that everyone has been asking for. For all you here is the final chapter of LOUD**

* * *

**LOUD - 4**

* * *

Ross let his eyes flutter open. He couldn't help but smile when he felt the small amount of hair that covered Ratliff's chest press against his face. He loved the way it felt against his skin. Ross sighed as he let his legs stretch. He would have stretched his arms, but he was laying on top of Ratliff, and he didn't want to hit the older body. Ross loved Ratliff, and he knew that overall he was the best fuck, and he had to biggest cock. Ross liked the fact that both his brothers and Ratliff were huge, but the one thing that lingered on his mind was the fact that he wasn't gay.

That's right. Ross Shor Lynch wasn't gay, but he had slept with both of his brothers and Ratliff. That didn't make him gay; did it? Ross loved them all, but he knew that it couldn't continue. He knew that this would be the last time that he ever slept with another male from his family or band. He loved them all dearly, but he couldn't take the risk anymore. After really opening his eyes and thinking about it all, he realized that he didn't really want a dick. He wanted a nice, tight and warm vagina, and he knew just where he could get one.

He hated thinking about his family like this, but he was a horned up teenager. His hormones were all over the place, and sex was the only thing that was on his mind. He wanted, no, he needed sex. He needed feel his cock sliding in and out of something tight and warm. Sure, he would love a blowjob, but it wouldn't pleasure him like a pussy would. It wouldn't wrap around the length and the girth of his cock like a pussy would. That's what he needed, and he wasn't going to rest until he got one. Not just anyone's pussy either. He wanted his sister's, and that's what he was going to get.

Ross let his head turn towards the alarm clock that was placed on the bedside table between the two beds. He let his eyes move over the digits, and he smiled when he saw that it was only seven. That meant he had almost three hours to get his plan going before they had leave for their next venue. Ross could do nothing but smile. He was going to get what he wanted, and there was going to be no interruptions. Ross could feel his cock growing. He could feel the blood rushing to his organ. To avoid another confrontation with Ratliff, Ross quickly let his body slide from under the cover, and he let his feet touch the floor.

He could feel the pain coursing through his body from his ass. He loved having a nice fat and heavy cock shoved up there, but afterwards it really hurt, especially when you had three in one day. Ross couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of his brothers and Ratliff, but he quickly moved on. This wasn't about them. Now, it was about Rydel. Ross, standing in the middle of the room, let his feet carry him towards the bathroom. He walked into the room, and he couldn't help but to notice himself in the mirror. He could take his eyes off of himself. He loved the way his hair was thrown over his head, but he loved the way his hard cock swung between his legs better.

While he was looking at himself, he let his foot move across the floor to find the underwear that he had come out of the night before. He knew he had fresh underwear, but he didn't feel like digging for it. It would be so much easier just to put the same ones back on. When Ross's foot found the underwear, he quickly let his body bend over to pick up the cotton boxer briefs. When he had them in his hands, he pulled them over his body, and he couldn't help but to let a moan escape from his lips. The way his underwear rubbed against his swollen cock was enough to send anyone over the moon.

Once inside of his underwear, Ross took one last look at himself in the mirror. He was really proud of himself. He had worked hard for the abs that were showing in his lower stomach, the hard biceps that showed in his arms, and the huge lump in his boxer briefs. He smiled before stepping from the room. Ross let his eyes move to the sleeping Ratliff, and he couldn't help but to remember the fun he they had last night. It was really exciting and it really made him feel good, but now he was going to make Rydel feel good.

Ross walked across the room to the door, and he let his fingers wrap around the knob, and he quickly pulled it open, revealing to the word Ross Lynch with a boner in his underwear. The good thing about getting up so early was the fact that no one was up. Ross could rip the hall ass naked and no one would see him. He thought about it, but decided not to waste the time he had for Rydel. When Ross stepped into the hall he immediately walked two doors down to the room he knew was Rydel's. Rydel's room was always the best because she was the only one in it.

Ross walked to the door, and he stopped outside of it before lightly knocking on it. He knew Rydel was an early sleeper, so he knew that she would be up. Ross knocked once more, and couldn't help but smile when his older sister came from her room. She was wrapped up in her robe, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the definition of beauty, and Ross wanted her. He wanted to break her, and he wanted to feel the pleasure moving through his body. When he saw his sister look down at him, he knew just what he had to do.

"I kind of have a problem," Ross said referring to the hardness inside of his underwear. He saw the way Rydel looked at it, and he knew that she wanted it. He wanted to give it her, and when she stepped back and let him in, he couldn't help but smile. He had already committed incest, so what's once more.

As soon as Rydel closed the door to her room, Ross was all over her. She could feel his throbbing erection poking at her. She really wasn't in the mood for teasing. She wanted the hard cock inside of her, and she wanted it in her now. Just because Ross was the guy didn't mean anything. She was the older sister, and she was still calling shots. She gripped Ross's shirt, and she dragged him towards the bed. When Ross was mere inches away it, she let her robe drop, and she pushed Ross back, letting him fall into the bed.

Once Ross was in the bed, Rydel let her body climb up to his crotch. She stopped and let her hand move over Ross's hardness, and she couldn't help but to smile at the moan Ross released. She was pleasuring her brother, and she was glad that she was making him happy. Rydel moved her hand from Ross's crotch, before she lowered her mouth. She wasn't going to suck him off, but she did need to get him out of his underwear. Rydel started at his belly button. She let her tongue dip into the hole and then she let her kisses move down his treasure trail. When she came face to face with Ross's waistband, she let her teeth sink into them, and she quickly pulled them down, with the assistance of Ross.

It didn't take much time from that point for Rydel to climb atop of Ross. She was going to ride. She let her hand touch Ross's hard seven inches, and she let it stand erect. She marveled at the cock before she quickly lowered herself onto the piece. She couldn't help the moans that left her mouth. It was everything that she imagined it would be. This was the fuck of her life. When she felt herself completely full, she let her hips move up and down. She needed the fuck, and she needed to be breaded. She was tired of being single, and she was tired of not knowing what it felt like.

"Fuck me harder, Ross," she moaned as she slapped Ross's chest.

Ross moaned at the slap, and he began to let his hips move up and down off the mattress. This was the tightness he wanted. He wanted to feel something wrapped around his cock, and Rydel's pussy did just that. Ross closed his eyes, and when he felt Rydel's pussy contract, he released. He could tell that his sister had her orgasm from all the moaning that she was doing. Ross could do nothing but smile. He had gotten what he wanted. He moaned when he felt Rydel's body rub against his sensitive head. He closed his eyes, and he just thought about everything he had done with the entire band.

He had had sex with Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, and now Rydel, and all of them felt great. Either way it went, whether Ross was taking or giving, it felt good, and he couldn't help but think about some of the other people he could do this with. He knew for sure Garrett would be up for it, and he really wanted to try with Calum. Ross just smiled while his eyes were closed. After getting loud with his band mates, he knew that he would get LOUDER with his Austin & Ally stars.


End file.
